


In Case You Did Not Know

by Hiding_scars



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 18:39:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4930834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiding_scars/pseuds/Hiding_scars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke has a really slutty gf and she always comes to meetings even though she's not allowed and luke knows it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Case You Did Not Know

*Michaela's POV*

I was waiting on the couch for the boys to return from their meeting. They finally arrived but without Luke and his girlfriend who is always stuck to his side. The boys looked stressed and I could already tell what was wrong. I pulled Calum into a hug and he put his face in my neck. I pulled back enough to see his dull eyes and kissed his lips a few times. "What's wrong with my babe?" 

"Tramp 1 and tramp 2. She was all over him at the meeting and it was honestly annoying." Calum answered almost in a shout as he recalled the memory. 

"Aww I'm sorry guys. Personally I think it's disgusting. Like leave some for the imagination." I say back. Mikey and Ash are giving me weird looks and I can't help but wonder why? "Why are you guys looking at me like that?" 

"Um you and Calum." Mikey answers sitting on the couch. 

"Ok well that's different. We've been dating 3 years and for the most part keep PDA to a minimum. The most you've seen us do is make out and that was like once." I answer, crossing my arms and having my waist met by Calums arms as I sit on the couch.

"That you know of." Mikey and Ashton snicker.

"Who's side are you on here you little creeps." I tease leaning back into Calum's touch. "So where are they now?" 

"Calum told them to get the hell out after the meeting and not to come back until they were less horny." Michael laughed and Calum's jaw tightened and he tensed up.

"Thanks Mikester." Calum answered obviously pissed off.

"Baby relax." I turned to face him and leaned my forehead on his pressing a kiss to his cheek. 

"Ik you're gonna yell at me later for saying something." He said a little bit over a whisper.

"You know me so well." I kissed his lips for a second and pulled back. "But I won't bc I don't want to listen to that all night either." 

I turned back to the guys. "So what do you guys wanna do?" 

"Go chill in the hot tub!" Mikey had an almost immediate response and jumped up to get on his swimmers.

"Okay then. Meet you there in 5." Ashton laughed and got up to put on his boardies. 

I looked at Calum and shook my head laughing before heading upstairs. I changed my bottoms and took off my bra when Calum walked in. He shut the door and before I could put my top on, he pulled me close to him. "Baby I'm so sorry for saying that. I know it was rude and I shouldn't have but it was getting on my nerves." 

"Cali it doesn't bug me. I would have said the same thing if I was there." I pulled back just enough for us to kiss and connected out lips. 

"I love you." He whispered against my lips.

"I love you." I whispered back a bit louder. I pulled away to put my top on then fold my arms over my stomach.

"You look so beautiful." Calum says pulling my arms to my sides. This is a daily phrase because Calum knows I pretty much hate my body. 

I close the gap between us so I don't have to see my stomach and kiss him. "Thank you but you can't change my opinion." 

"I wasn't trying to. Just stating facts." He winks and gives me a tight hug before pulling back and taking his shirt off. He changes into his swimmers and grabs my hand to go downstairs. 

We go to the 4th floor and the elevator opens up to show Mikey and Ashton acting like idiots. Mikey whistles a cat call in our direction before screaming, "what a babe!" 

"Shut up." Cal grumbles in a low tone. 

"What? Michaela looks beautiful but I was talking about you." Mikey says defensively.

"I know." Cal says even angrier. Michael starts laughing and is soon joined by Ashton. 

We get in the hot tub with them and I sit on Calum's lap with one arm around his neck. "Loosen up." 

"I'm trying okay? I'm stressed." He says it in kind of a snappy tone but I choose to ignore it because I know he doesn't mean it. He's not very good at handling his emotions. 

"I know you are. But surprise you guys have the rest of the week off besides the interview on Thursday in pairs because we couldn't get that canceled on such short notice." I said turning to all of the guys.

"Who's we?" Ashton asked. 

"Well I talked to Causey and he agreed to have my wish be his command. I explained how you were all stressed and stuff so he gave you the week off." Mikey's reaction was the most adorable since he gets excised over everything. Ashton shrugged it off and Calum just kissed the back of my neck and whispered a thank you. 

"Who is my partner for the interview?" Mikey asked. 

"You can't know till the day of bc one of you is going to complain about being with Luke." I answered him.

"Well then we know it's not Ashton because he doesn't complain out loud." Calum says. "So which one of us is it?" 

"Shut up." I said laughing and kissing him. "I also talked to him about Jane." I added after Mikey was done being excited.

"Who's Jane?" Mikey asked.

"Good one Mikey." Both he and Ashton gave me a puzzled look. "Do you guys seriously not know?"

"Let it go babe. They only know her by tramp." Calum said.

"Ohh." Looks of realization came on both of their faces and I almost died. Either of laughter or embarrassment.

"Okay. Well anyways. He said there are only two ways to get rid of her. The first is to annoy her to all ends until she leaves or Luke breaks up with her." I paused and waited for a reaction.

"And the second?" Ashton asked timidly.

"To issue a no dating policy." I turned to look at Calum. His grip on my waist tightened and he gave me a look. "Which means we would have to break up."

"No fucking way. You guys better get your shit together and annoy the fuck outta her. Be on your worst behaviors." Calum was tense and I could feel his heart beating faster against my back. I gave him a kiss which he tried to hold forever. "I'm not fucking losing you." 

"Relax baby. It won't ever be an option." I assured him.

"Don't worry dude we won't let that happen." Ashton assured him as well.

We lounged in the hot tub until we were all like prunes and had to get out. Ashton decided we could watch a movie but I think I need to talk to Calum. "Mikes I'm really tired, I think we will just go to bed."

"Okay. Have fun 'sleeping'." Michael giggled and Ashton slapped the back of his head. But when we got in the elevator Ashton giggled too. 

As we waited for our floor I kissed Calum's cheek. In return he turned my head and kissed my lips. This led to a make out session but neither of us minded. 

Calum lifted me on his waist and walked out of the elevator still kissing. He walked to the bed and laid me down, him on top. I grabbed the hem of his shirt and he placed his hand on top of mine pulling his shirt down. He broke the kiss and looked away. "I'm sorry princess." 

I gave him one more kiss before rolling us over so I was on top. I sat up so I was on his stomach and started playing with his fingers. "Talk to me." 

"Baby I don't know what's wrong to be honest. I'm stressing over little things and everything annoys me. Hell I snapped at you in the hot tub and I know you heard me but you are such a good girlfriend you chose to ignore my asshole self." He said softly. "And I'm sorry." 

I scanned his face trying to see how he was feeling. His bright fluorescent eyes were now dull. His smile had disappeared. He just looked sad, and I hated it for him. What kills me even more is that I can't fix it. "It's okay. And I know you will try and argue this but it's fine. It's not your fault. I know that you are stressed and tired. I just want you to be happy. You just look so sad. It just kills me." 

I laced our fingers together and just stared at him. He really looked so beautiful and I don't understand in any way, how he deserved this. "I don't deserve you and you sure as hell deserve better than me. But I'm glad you stay because I love you so damn much. I don't know what I would do if you left. More like when I leave." 

Tears started gathering in his eyes and my heart broke for him. "Don't think about that okay babe? That is still like a month away. Baby don't cry, it'll be fine I promise." 

I couldn't stand it any longer. I kissed him and held it till he let out a sob. Maybe he needed to cry, just to let it all out. I always feel better after I cry. I laid down on his chest and hugged him. "Just let it all out." 

He cried for a good ten minutes trying to tell me bits and pieces of what was wrong but I couldn't understand a thing he said. This poor soul has been nothing but good to the world and he gets this in return. 

My hair was soaking wet and tangled from how much Calum ran his fingers through it but he was calm now. His happiness is all that matters in life so I didn't care. "I love you princess. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me." 

"Well a princess can only function with her prince. You fit the match pretty perfectly. And for that I love you." I placed a kiss to his temple and he gave me a soft smile. I ran my fingers through his hair until his breathing evened out and his grip on my waist loosened. Once I could assure he was asleep I slipped out of him arms and walked to the elevator. 

I went to the media room where I assumed Mikey and Ash would be. I heard the movie playing outside the door and knew they were in there. When I opened up the door I was surprised to see them making out. They stopped when they saw me and their faces were tomato red. 

"And you said me and Cal were a sight to see." I tried to say it jokingly but with Cal still on my mind it came out kind of sad. I sat next to Ashton and tried to smile but it quickly faded and a tear ran down my cheek. 

"Oh no don't cry. What's wrong?" Ashton pulled me into his lap and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I tried to hold back the tears but they were already streaming down my face. Thankfully no sobs escaped and Ashton didn't care that I was soaking his t-shirt.

Once all the tears were gone, I pulled back and looked at both of the boys. "Calum is so sad and I don't know how to fix him. He said something about leaving on tour and how he was mad at himself for snapping at me. He just cried and cried and my heart brakes for him. He used to be so happy you know? And now he can't barely smile without braking." 

"Michaela I wish I could say I know how either of you feel but I don't. He gets stressed so easily and if one thing is out of place he crumbles. If you really want to know I think he is so stressed because Causey wants to start tour two weeks early. He stayed quiet the whole meeting and in the car said something about not being there for you." Ashton explained.

"He said he was an asshole to you and he doesn't know why you stay with him." Mikey added.

"Because I love him. I never thought true love was real but I feel it with Cal. I couldn't ever imagine life with out him. Hell I wouldn't have a life without him. But I don't know why he is stressing. My dad is your freaking boss and if I want to go on tour I will. And I'm gonna tell him that tomorrow morning. He needs to stop stressing and talk to me." I said. 

"I know babygirl. And he will eventually. You know how he is. Now go get some rest so you can talk to him in the morning." Ashton said placing a kiss to my temple.

"Or because you and Mikey need to finish what you started?" I smirked and got off of his lap. 

"Goodnight princess." He said sarcastically annoyed.


End file.
